


The Baffled, Braised and Butchered

by GothMoth



Series: Dango to the Phango [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Episode: s02e08-09 The Ultimate Enemy, Gen, Major Character Injury, Murder, Possible Cannibalism Depending How You Look At It, Torture, Violence, Wes Is Having A BAD TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Wes pays attention, he always does. Especially when it came to Danny Fenton/Phantom. And today there’s something wrong and down right predatory about him.
Series: Dango to the Phango [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548205
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	The Baffled, Braised and Butchered

**Author's Note:**

> Wes Weston + Someone Dies

Wes slams his locker door shut while squinting at Danny ‘Fenton’. _‘Something’s up with him...’._ Wes damn well _knew _Danny was Phantom, even confronted him over it. It was absolutely _infuriating_ that no one believed him and then Danny practically rubbed it in his face. 

But all that resulted in him finding as much damn evidence as he possibly could and keeping an _extremely_ close eye on Danny. Squinting his eyes even more at catching Danny sneering meanly at his friends' backs as soon as they look away from him. _‘Odd...he often makes faces at people but they’re always more goofily mocking or annoyed, not mean’. _

So Wes opts to discreetly follow after him, crouching low and skittering across the linoleum floor. Sticking his head around a corner spotting Danny head into his exam classroom. He was about to just head to his own class when he jerks to hide behind the corner slightly more at spotting Jazz creeping up to the classroom door with what looks like a weapon. _‘Strange. Are ghosts overshadowing people close to Danny again or-OH WHAT THE?!?’_. Wes goes slightly wide-eyed as something just seems to taser her and she passes out, promptly getting dragged away by an invisible _something_. Now Wes is officially opting to just skip class and wait for Danny to get out of his exam. 

Nothing else weird happens but Wes is firmly hit by this feeling of _wrong _when Danny walks out, practically marching with a malicious smirk on his face. _‘Could it be that Danny’s the one overshadowed this time? Doppelgänger situation? Clones? Lots of options, not enough information...yet’. _

He waits until the very second where Danny disappears around the corner, quickly skittering across the floor to look around the corner. Moving again as Danny disappears out the front doors. Peaking his head out the door and glancing up at the classroom windows. _‘Drat, Lancer’s watching’,_ frowning deeply and looking back to watch Danny march off. 

Deciding the rest of school can screw it because he is curious, Wes goes the back way around the school. He’s positive Danny’s going home, so he books it down an alleyway hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Danny quickly enough to actually confirm that he walked/flew into his house. ‘_At least it’s easy to position myself. For someone with such a ‘hectic’ ‘life’ Danny had plenty of routines. Always went home the same way...well, unless he was knowingly being followed by anyone other than me’,_ grumbling incoherently to himself slightly, ‘_since he doesn’t give a damn if I’m following. And if Danny comes back through a different route, that’ll confirm it’s not actually Danny’._

Now what Wes wasn’t expecting was to be tapped on the shoulder, instantly whirling around, _‘shit! Did a parent or teacher spot m-’,_ Wes’s mind screeches to a halt when he finds himself blinking up at a smirking Danny. 

Danny chuckles darkly, “always so predictable Wes”, before pulling back his fist and promptly punching Wes in the face, hard. Just before being met by darkness Wes thinks, _‘okay, definitely **not** normal Danny’_. 

Wes comes to with a groan in an alleyway, blinking and lolling his head around before squinting, glimpsing what looks like blurry crouching legs with arms resting on the knees and hands dangling loosely. Jerking as whoever speaks, instantly recognising Danny’s voice, “wakey wakey Wesley”. 

Blinking a bit _‘okay, okay. There’s that stupid mocking tone he seems to reserve for me. So this is definitely Danny. Something’s just...wrong’._ Squinting at Danny as his vision clears up, “what’s up with you this time _Phantom_”. 

Danny chuckles and fiddles with his fingers like he doesn’t give half a damn, “nothing to worry your pretty ginger head about”. 

Wes glares at Danny after flicking his eyes around some, “then why have you dumped me in a pile of trash in some alley?”, Wes goes and pushes himself up. Rubbing at his sore face, _‘at least he didn’t break anything in my face. Why’d he even do that? He **never **hits humans like that. And the way he’s following me with his eyes is **extremely** predatory and off... If this is Danny, which I’m sure he is, something weird is going on in his head’. _

Danny chuckles and stands up fully, hands in his pocket, “you could say it’s symbolic. Getting rid of the trash”. Wes promptly backs up against the wall as Danny takes a few fast steps towards him and sneers cruelly. 

Wes is officially actually worried, watching Danny tilt his head and his eyes turning red. _‘Red eyes...red eyes...hmmm, okay, I’ve seen this before. The circus thing. Mind control. But that doesn’t seem...right_’. Squinting at Danny, who’s just standing there looking somewhat contemplative. Wes snaps, feigning confidence and aggression, “what? Trying for a scarier eye colour? I don’t give a damn about your ‘angry eyes’. So why?”. 

Danny chuckles and pushes a finger against Wes’s forehead, making him bang the back of his head against the brick wall, “always so curious. Too bad for you I don’t care”, Danny shrugs loosely and looks around at the sidewalls some before snapping his head back to Wes. 

Wes can’t help but cringe internally at the glaringly inhuman behaviours, _‘he’s a dramatic bastard but not to this degree and- since when?!?’._ Wes blinks and eyeballs the damn_ forked tongue_ Danny flicks out at him and promptly licks up the side of his face. Wes muttering, “What. The. _Fuck_. Phantom”. 

Danny chuckles and promptly grabs Wes’s throat, pinning him by his neck against the wall. Wes grabs at Danny's wrist while Danny leans his face in, “the others are useful. I can’t just get rid of them quite yet”, Danny chuckles again, “but you? You, I can play with _and _kill”. 

Wes freezes _‘WHAT? If there’s one thing everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, knows about Phantom, it’s that he does. not. kill. Or even seriously harm. Even damn mind control couldn’t make him let someone die. The absolute fresh Hell?’._ Wes squeezes and claws at Danny’s wrist more genuinely as he feels Danny tighten his grip, fairly certain that Danny sliced his neck based on the sudden sharp pain. Not even getting a chance to try and choke out words before Danny gives him a harsh gut punch and simply drops him onto the ground. 

Wes coughs and groans before scrambling up and attempting to book it away, only for something to grab around his ankle and yank him across the ground, back towards Danny; who puts a foot down on Wes’s chest. Wes grabs his ankle and coughs, “why? Why are you doing this? This isn’t like you Phantom”. _‘Did he finally lose it? Someone push him too far? Ow, fuck. For once I’m actually missing the mocking green-eyed Danny...’_.

Danny laughs, and it’s a mean cold laugh, “because it’s _fun_”, leaning down over Wes’s face, “you want my advice kid? _This_ is how you _really _get to be a _gumshoe_”. 

“Who the fuck are yo-”, Wes gets cut off by Danny pushing his foot down hard enough to perforate through Wes’s lower abdomen. Stabbing one hand into Wes’s leg and tearing out a chunk of flesh, cackling and wiggling the hunk of meat in front of his and Wes’s face, “now that’s my kind of _steak-out_”. 

Danny squishes the meat up in one hand, letting the blood drip down onto his forked tongue. While he cups the side of Wes’s face with the other hand, smearing around some blood that dribbles out of Wes’s mouth, “I _am_ Danny. I’m very much the Phantom you are oh so obsessed with. I just _grew up_”. 

Wes’s bleary eyes go wide as Danny transforms into this massive caped version of Phantom. _‘Wrong. Just....so, **wrong**. This is bad, really **really **bad. Have to...have to get away’_. Wes grabs at ‘Phantom’s’ ankle frantically, spreading around bits of gore and functionally making it impossible for him to achieve any kind of grip; his one leg shaking from the pain of the large hole torn in it.

‘Phantom’ chuckles and wiggles his foot from side to side inside Wes’s torso, clearly enjoying the squelching sounds that makes. Before Wes goes even more wide-eyed at this ‘Phantom’ putting a clawed hand to his chest and _pushing_, tearing through the flesh and promptly snapping off part of a lower rib. While Wes makes strangled gargling sounds, jerking slightly and hacking out bits of blood and phlegm. 

‘Phantom’ pulls out the rib chunk and bites part of it off with a loud snap before throwing the rest to the side and shoving all his fingers into Wes’s mouth. Chuckling, “rest in pieces you sad sad excuse for a sleuth”. 

Wes makes attempted motions to grab at ‘Phantom’s’ hand start but he’s honestly far too weak. Thinking groggily, ‘_evil future Danny. I’m going to die. This pain. I want to. Least I...figured it out, fir-_’. His thoughts getting cut off by ‘Phantom’ yanking at his mouth, tearing apart Wes’s jaw like a bear trap; splattering blood all over his widely grinning face. While simultaneously standing up and tearing the head off the body. 

Dan holds up half of the head and chuckles, letting the rest of the body drop to the ground. He spins around the head by its hair before letting it fly away to splatter against a wall, all the while playing with the blood on his other hands' claws. Chucking again before turning intangible to phase off the blood and viscera, before changing back to the form of his younger self and heading ‘home’ with a satisfied smile. 

**End**. 


End file.
